William did 83 jumping jacks in the evening. Kevin did 40 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Kevin do than William?
Solution: Find the difference between William's jumping jacks and Kevin's jumping jacks. The difference is $83 - 40$ jumping jacks. $83 - 40 = 43$.